1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to exchanging information and, in particular, to generating keys for use in exchanging information. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for generating a key for exchanging information without revealing a secret key.
2. Background
In exchanging information, some information sent between devices may be considered confidential, secret, or sensitive. Information may be sent between devices in a manner that does not allow other parties to see the information. The information is typically encrypted in a first device using an encryption process. The encrypted information is then sent to a second device. The second device then decrypts the information. Encryption is typically performed using an encryption process in which a key is used to encrypt the information. The second device also needs to have the key to decrypt the information as well as knowing the encryption process used.
Many different systems are present for encrypting information. For example, public key cryptography is commonly used by many companies to perform secure transactions. These transactions may include transferring funds, providing clients secure access to accounts, and other suitable purposes. Protocols using public keys may not be as secure as desired. An eavesdropper may view the encrypted information and use sophisticated processes to decrypt the information.
Private key cryptography may provide a more secure process for exchanging information. A weakness in processes that use private keys is the fact that the key needs to be shared between two devices exchanging information. If an unauthorized party is able to intercept the key being transmitted between two devices, then the unauthorized party may be able to access encrypted information sent between the two devices. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.